


Sick of losing soulmates

by childWithissues



Series: Music is the key to being me [1]
Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Body Shaming, Family Issues, Family Secrets, I promise, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Not RPF, Slurs, Underage Drug Use, but not really, cursing, eh, it's sad, read if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childWithissues/pseuds/childWithissues
Summary: a story of a non-binary who grew up losing everything they ever loved. they -- on a cold, clammy night in the middle of a panic attack -- meet someone new. a tall polynesian girl who became friends with our main character. along the road don new found friendship, they find out how fucked up their friend is -- just as much as they are -- and it helps them grow closer.





	

This has already happened.

They've been threw it before.

Everything they worked for, all of it, gone! They can't believe it's happening, not again! 

'Please, think of what your doing!' They remember their mother shouting, with tears in her eyes.

'Don't do it!' Their mother repeated over, and over, and over, and over.

'Don't, don't don't, don't- NO!' 

Harsh sobs and ragged breaths tore through throat. Their head in their hands, their hands wet with tears, tears streaming down their face, face-

Huh? 

What was that?

They lift their head up looking for the source, but they couldn't see. All they saw was black. Why can't they see? What's going on? What's that?! Who's that?! Stay away, they don't want you here! Go awa-...is that a hand? It's not their hand, their hands are by their sides. So who's is that? 

Why is their hand being lifted? Why is their hand holding the person's? ARE THEY GETTING KIDNAPPED?!? 

"NO!" They pull their hand away, pushing the person away, away, away until they knew that they're okay. 

They sit like that, in silence for a while. 

"I'm sorry." Is said, so softly that they almost miss it. "I shouldn't have done that." Is the person talking? Talking to them? Why? They have no purpose in talking to them, they shouldn't be talking. Not to them. 

Footsteps.

The person is walking to them. For once, they look up to look at the person. 

This person is nice to them. Their hair in a ponytail. 

They give them their hand, "Hi, I'm Mo." 

\---

They remember that night. The night they found out what Mo had done to herself. 

\---

They had walked into Mo's room, just like they always do when they couldn't sleep. 

Mo sat on her bed, and she hissed harshly. 

They saw something red on her fingertips. Wanting to know what Mo was doing, they called out to her. Mo jumped and rushed to hie her arm behind her back. Mo waved, her thick lips formed in a nervous smile. "Hi Bambi, um..what are you doing here?" They tell her that they couldn't sleep and asked if they could stay with Mo.

"Oh, yeah sure. Just let me go to the bathroom and I'll be with you okay?" They nodded, and said that they'll be there, waiting. 

They called out to Mo again, asking her what she was doing before they had came in. "Nothing, don't worry okay Bambi?" 

They nodded. When Mo came back, they asked again to see if Mo would tell them.

"Why do you want to know?"

They said that they worried for Mo, they only wanted to know if she was doing okay. 

"I'm perfectly fine Bambi don't worry-"

If she was fine then she should have no problem showing them her arms. 

"I don't want to Bambi-"

Then something is wrong. They only want to help.

Mo sighed and showed them her arms, "Are you happy now?" She asked harshly.

They took Mo's arms gently, and asked a simple question. Can they kiss them?

"Why would you want to do that?"

To make sure that she's okay.

"I'm fine Bambi-"

No she's not, they just want to help. They hug Mo, and let her cry her heart out. 

It's okay, Mo. Don't worry, Mo. You're okay, Mo.

They then did what they could think of. They showed Mo their arms too.

Their arms, too, had scars on them. 

"Those don't belong on your skin Bambi."

They could say the same for her. 

\--

They had become closer, they had practically become siblings. They help each other, they love each other. 

"You know," They told Mo once, "You're the one soulmate I don't think I'll ever lose."

**Author's Note:**

> song name; sick of losing soulmates  
> by; dodie clark


End file.
